B With U
by noel-nuvola
Summary: Kenyataan menyadarkan Hibari kalau saat ini orang yang dicintainya sudah tidak ada. Dino Cavallone .. -update Chap 2-
1. Chapter 1

Selalu saja begitu—menundukkan kepalamu dibawah rintikan hujan—Diam dengan ekspresi yang hampa ...

Lihat rintikan hujan itu. Langit seakan-akan mengasihanimu yang sedang pilu hatinya. Kau biarkan air hujan membasahi wajahmu—menutupi air matamu yang sekarang sedang turun dari matamu ..

Kau—orang yang selalu menyebut orang lain lemah darimu, Kau pikir kau kuat ? Lihat dirimu yang sekarang, Hibari ..

Tanpa dia .. Sendirian ..

Yang kau lakukan hanya mengingat kenanganmu bersamanya ..

Kadang kau menangisinya ..

Dan kadang kau tesenyum mengingat kenangan yang bahagia bersamanya ..

Padahal kau tahu, mengingatnya hanya membuat hatimu semakin sedih ..

Kau bagaikan awan mendung yang tidak akan menjadi cerah tanpa mataharimu ..

Lalu apa yang sekarang bisa kau lakukan tanpa mataharimu ?

Tidak ada.

Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan jika melihat dirimu yang seperti ini ...

Sedih ..?

Haha, Ya .. Pasti begitu ...

"... Dino—"

B with U

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Akira Amano

Story ©Noel Nuvola

Rating : T

Pairing : D18—Dino Cavallone X Hibari Kyouya

Genre : Angst & Romance

A/n : hallo minna, saya balik lagi. Ada yang kangen saya ga ? #ngarepdikangenin #dicekek. Saya kembali dengan nama baru, oyey oyey. Ada yang tahu nama saya sebelum ini apa ? Yang bisa nebak dengan benar akan mendapatkan piring cantik, silahkan ambil di ruang resepsi Namimori School (kalo berani) LOLOL. Fic kedua saya dengan fandom yang sama dan pairing yang sama, ohohoho. Oh iya, Matahari yang di Summary itu bukan Ryouhei lho ya -_- itu Di— no—, eeh, senyumnya itu lho ! *ngebayangin Dino senyum ampe giginya CLING CLING* #PLAK. Okelah, saya ga mau banyak ngomong. Hope you enjoy this ffic minna :)

Warning : OOC, typo .. err—abal maybe ? -_-

"Kyouya !" panggil pemuda berambut pirang kepada laki-laki berambut raven yang sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah Namimori School.

Si rambut raven—Hibari Kyouya—tidak menjawab. Hanya menoleh ke arah asal suara yang menurutnya mengganggu. Ya. Meng-gang-gu. Tapi suara ini juga sangat familiar di telinga sang Cloud Guardian—Vongola Famiglia ini.

"... Disini kau rupanya .." Dan si rambut pirang—Dino Cavallone—dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dan senyum khas orang ceroboh yang menghiasi wajahnya semenjak ia memanggil Hibari tadi, sekarang mulai mengatur nafas dan membuka mulut dan bicara lagi "Ehm ... Apa kau ingat ini hari apa ?"

"Tentu. Rabu," balas Hibari. Cepat.

Hening.

Baiklah, itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Dino. Kecewa ? Sedikit. Tapi tetap saja cinta Dino ke kekasihnya—yang katanya 'manis' itu—utuh. Lagipula Dino juga sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban Hibari yang seperti itu. Karena ini .. yang ke-duabelas kalinya ..

"Kyouya .. nanti malam kau ada waktu luang atau tidak ?" tanya Dino, tersenyum.

"Ada," jawab Hibari—dan tentu saja dengan cepat—dan tegas.

"Ahaha, baguslah .." Masih tersenyum, Dino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari dan mendorong kepala Hibari—mempersempit jarak diantara wajah mereka—Dan kalau kau pikir Dino akan mencium Hibari, jawabanmu salah—Dino mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hibari.

"Temui aku ditempat biasa ya, Kyouya .." bisiknya.

"... Hn,"

"Aku mencintaimu .."

"..."

Dino tertawa kecil. Ia tahu alasan kenapa Hibari tidak mau menjawab kata-katanya yang terakhir—Nampak jelas diwajahnya yang sekarang memerah. Dan yaahh .. Menurut Dino itu sangat ... Manis ?

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Kyouyaa !" kata Dino—pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Hibari.

Hibari hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan—sampai sosok pria yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke dia, tidak telihat lagi. Hibari menghela napas. Merepotkan sekali si Dino itu, datang menghampirinya hanya untuk menanyakan 'Hari apa' dan 'Ada waktu luang atau tidak ?'. Tentu saja Hibari ingat ini hari apa—Hari yang spesial bagi pasangan Dino Hibari—Hanya saja, ia pura-pura lupa untuk memberikan kekasihnya itu sebuah kejutan.

Dan sekarang dapat dilihat kalau sang Cloud Guardian itu tersenyum.

"Kinen-bi omedetou .. Dino .."

-ooo-

Dino mengetuk-ngetuk kaca yang sekarang sedang ia jadikan tempat untuk menidurkan kepalanya. Lalu melihat ke arah jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Dino menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Lama sekali sih .." gerutunya.

Tentu saja ia mengeluh, sudah 1 jam lebih ia menunggu di toko ini—Toko yang menjual .. ehm .. Perhiasan ?

BRAAAKK—!

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu, Dino. Aku benar-benar lupa meletakkan benda itu. Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Kupikir aku sudah menyimpannya di tempat paling aman supaya kalau ada perampok, benda itu tetap akan selamat. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan, benda itu sangat kecil, banyak kemungkinan benda itu berada. Bisa saja ada di lemari, dibawah meja, di—"

"Cukup, Aurica .." kata Dino menghentikan kata-kata gadis yang bernama Aurica itu.

"Eh ?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Bisakah kau memberikan benda itu padaku ?" kata Dino, sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, hahaha. Aku hampir lupa dengan ini .." Aurica melirik kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna ungu dan dililit dengan pita berwarna biru tua, "Ini punyamu sekarang, Dino. Silahkan .." katanya sembari memberikan kotak kecil itu pada Dino.

"Grazie. Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini—Kau tahu, dia sudah menungguku," ujar Dino sambil berjalan menuju pintu toko, lalu membuka pintu toko, "Sampai jumpa,"

Dino berjalan sambil menggenggam ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol-tombol yang ada disitu dan menempelkannya pada telinga kanannya.

Diam dan tetap berjalan.

Sang Cavallone Decimo sekarang sedang menunggu jawaban dari orang yang diteleponnya. Tangan kirinya menggengam benda yang tadi diambilnya disebuah toko.

Dan Dino tersenyum saat mendengar suara dari ponselnya.

"Halo .."

"Kyouya, kau ada dimana sekarang ?"

"Kau-tahu-dimana .."

"Oh, haha, sudah ada disana ya .."

"..."

"Tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana,"

"Hn,"

"Ti amo .."

—TUT TUT TUT

Dino menatap ponselnya lalu tersenyum, lalu menaruhnya dalamsaku jaketnya.

DUKK—

Seseorang menyenggol Dino dan membuat benda yang sedari tadi ada ditangan kirinya terjatuh—sampai ke jalanan, spontan, Dino memunggutnya—tanpa peduli kalau ada truk yang sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

CKIIIIIITT—

-ooo-

Hibari menguap. Sudah 2 jam lebih ia menunggu Dino dan sudah 2 jam lebih ia duduk menatap kota Namimori kesukaannya. Hibari sekarang berada di bukit yang mempunyai pemandangan yang bagus—kota Namimori—terlebih jika dilihat saat malam hari. Dan yang menemukan tempat itu ? Tentu saja Dino—dengan bantuan anak buahnya.

"Midori tanabiku .. Namimori no .."

Suara itu membuat Hibari tersadar dan langsung mengambil ponselnya, morogoh sakunya—Berharap bahwa orang yang meneleponnya adalah Dino—Hibari membuka klop ponselnya ..

"... Halo .."

"Kyouya-sama .. Dino-sama—"

BRAAAKK—!

Pintu itu terbuka—dengan kasar, lebih tepatnya—membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke si-pembuka-pintu-yang-kasar-itu—Hibari Kyouya.

"Kyouya ?" seru salah satu orang yang ada di dalam ruangan—Dino.

"..." Hibari tidak menjawab, ia malah menatap Dino dengan tatapan yang tajam—ciri khas si penguasa Namimori itu.

Dino tersenyum, ia tahu maksud dari Hibari, "Maaf, bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua ?", dan tanpa basa basi, Romario, Dokter, dan Suster yang ada di ruangan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Pintu itu tertutup, membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi sepi. Kedua orang yang ada di dalamnya hanya diam membisu.

Ya. Membisu sampai salah satu diantara mereka membuka mulut—mendapatkan topik untuk dibicarakan ?

"Kyouya .." panggil Dino seraya menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang tempat ia tertidur tadi "Maaf, aku membatalkan janjiku .." Dino berjalan dan memeluk Hibari—mencium wangi yang ada di sekujur tubuh kekasihnya itu—lalu menggenggam tangan Hibari. Hibari hanya menunduk—tidak menatap orang yang ada di depannya.

"... Tanganmu dingin .." kata Dino agak kaget, lalu menatap Hibari "—Sudah berapa jam kau menungguku ?"

"..." Tapi tetap saja .. Hibari tidak menjawab ..

"Kyouya .. Maaf .." kata Dino lirih.

"... Tidak peduli—" jawab Hibari pelan, namun masih menundukkan kepalanya, "... Aku .. mencemaskanmu .. bodoh .." Dan akhirnya Hibari mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Dino. Bukan dengan tatapan yang biasa, tapi .. tatapan yang menunjukkan kalau dia cemas .. dan

.. takut ?

Ya. Ekspresi yang jarang—bahkan ini pertama kalinya—ditunjukkan oleh Hibari.

Dino tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok .." dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hibari—mau mencium bibir Hibari.

"Kau-gila" kata Hibari dengan cepat—membuat Dino menghentikan kegiatan mau-mencium-bibir-Hibari, "Bagaimana mungkin kau baik-baik saja, padahal ada luka di kepalamu" sambungnya sambil men-death-glare manusia yang ada di depannya.

"Ahaha, hanya terbentur tiang kok .." Dino sweatdrop.

"Ceritakan"

"Ah, iya. Emm,kau ingat kan saat aku meneleponmu ?"

Hibari mengangguk.

"Iya, setelah itu handphone-ku jatuh, karena disenggol orang, saat aku mau mengambilnya, ada Truk melaju."

"Ceroboh .. Lalu ?"

"err—spontan aku melompat kebelakang, tapi malah terbentur tiang yang keras .. Daan .. sepertinya aku pingsan .."

"Begitukah ?"

"... Iya,"

"Oh," Dino menghela napas—lega karena Hibari tidak mengetahui kebohongannya—lalu tersenyum, untuk menutupi kebohongan itu dan melirik ke bantal yang ada di tempat tidur.

Bukan. Bukan bantalnya .. tapi sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya ..

'Mungkin nanti ..' kata Dino dalam hati.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Hibari yang mengetahui kalau ada yang aneh dengan Dino.

"Tidak .. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Dino, tersenyum ke lawan bicaranya, lalu memeluknya.

TbC-

A/n : yeaaaaaaaaaahh ! setelah saya baca ulang .. pppffttt ..

#nahanketawa

Chapter pertama emang masih biasa banget XDD

oke deh, saya gamau ngasih spoiler #authorpelit XDD

Review yaaaaaa :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : Hallo, minna, saya kembali lagiii ~ XDD

Chapter 2 udah muncul nih, unyu unyuuu ~ (?)

Hontou ni arigatou buat yang mau Review TwT , ternyata masih ada ya manusia yang baik seperti kalian .. #lebeh #lebeh #HEADBANG

Oh ya, tentang Aurica di Chapter pertama, kok pada tau ya kalau Aurica itu dari Ar Tonelico ? XDDD

Yap, dia chara fave saya (kedua setelah Lyner :P) di Ar Tonelico :DD

Buat yang penasaran siDin (si Dino maksudnya) matinya gimana, di Chapter kedua ini pertanyaan kalian bakal terjawab, dan sepertinya .. matinya tak terduga (?)

Chapter 2 lebih panjang dan ... saya nyisipin lagunya **Peterpan** yang **Semua tentang kita** XDD

Okelah, authornya kebanyakan bacot, langsung aja yaaa ~ :3

B with u

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Akira Amano

Story ©Noel Nuvola

Rating : T

Pairing : D18—Dino Cavallone X Hibari Kyouya

Genre : Angst & Romance

WARNING : OOC, typo, CHARA DEATH.

Hibari tertidur. Kedua tangannya ditimpa oleh kepalanya, seolah tangannya itu adalah bantal baginya. Wajahnya polos—tidak seperti wajahnya ketika menghukum para herbivore yang terlambat masuk sekolah atau bertarung dengan orang lain. Baiklah, apa itu aneh ?

Tangan itu menyentuhnya—tangan yang besar, namun terlihat sangat hangat jika tanganmu digenggam oleh tangan besar itu—mengelus rambut Hibari dengan lembut. Seakan-akan tangan itu mempunyai sentuhan ajaib, Hibari terbangun. Membuka matanya. Melihat dunia tempat ia hidup.

Dan orang pertama yang dilihat Hibari hari ini adalah ..

Dino Cavallone ..

"Selamat pagi, Kyouya .." sapa Dino, lengkap dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Hane—"

Belum selesai Hibari berkata, mulutnya sudah dikunci dengan bibir milik Dino—ciuman lembut yang berakhir dangan senyum yang tersungging di bibir Dino dan rona merah pada pipi Hibari.

"Kau lucu," ujar Dino, lalu terkekeh.

"Berisik," balas Hibari sembari memalingkan mukanya dari Dino.

Dino berhenti terkekeh. Namun sebagai gantinya, ia tersenyum.

"... Kyouya .."

"Hn ?"

"Aku ingin apel .."

"Kupas saja sendiri,"

"Kejamnya .. aku kan sedang sakit,"

"Tidak peduli,"

"Kalau kau tidak peduli,bagaimana bisa kau mengeluarkan ekspresi dan kata 'aku mencemaskanmu' seperti kemarin malam ?"

"Itu bukan aku,"

"Lalu siapa ?"

Hibari terdiam dengan muka kesal. Dia memang tidak ahli dalam membuat alasan, terlebih, orang yang ia lawan sekarang adalah mentornya sendiri. Hibari berbalik dan mendapati Dino dengan senyumannya—puas karena ia menang dari Carnivore yang satu ini.

"Berhenti tersenyum,"

"Kenapa ?"

"Itu menyebalkan,"

Dino terkekeh lagi, "Itu menyenangkan, Kyouya .."

Hibari menatap Dino—lebih tepatnya men-death glare Dino—lalu mengambil pisau yang ada di meja dan sebuah apel, setelah itu mengupasnya.

"... Kyouya,"

"Apa lagi ?"

"Menikahlah denganku .."

"Ap—aww .."

Tetes-tetes darah jatuh dari jari Hibari. Hibari sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata Dino barusan danitulah yang mengakibatkan jarinya teriris pisau dan membuat luka kecil disana.

"Waaaaaa ! Kyouya, aku membuatmu kaget ya ? Sampai teriris begitu !" kata Dino panik.

Hibari tidak menjawab, ia mendekatkan jarinya ke mulutnya, ingin menjilat darah yang menetes dari jarinya. Tapi Dino dengan cepat menarik jari Hibari ke mulutnya dan menjilat darah yang ada disana .. menghisap darahnya—membuat si-pemilik-jari hanya terdiam dan memandang Dino dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau tahu, Kyouya .." kata Dino sambil mengeluarkan jari Hibari dari mulutnya, "—seandainya aku ini adalah vampire .. Mungkin darahmu ini akan menjadi makanan favoritku," katanya lagi, lalu terkekeh.

"Kau-pasti-bercanda,"

"Ahaha, tentang apa ? Vampire atau pernyataan-sebelum-itu ?"

"Tentang .." Hibari melirik ke arah lain—tidak berani melihat Dino, "... Pernyataan-sebelum-itu,"

" ... Tidak—"

Dino menatap Hibari dengan tatapan yang serius dan menggenggam tangan Hibari, "—Menikahlah denganku .. Hibari Kyouya .."

-ooo-

Dino dan Hibari terdiam, menatap satu sama lain.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hibari membelalakan matanya.

Tidak percaya.

Ini mimpi.

Ini bohong.

" ... Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya .." bisik Dino ditelinga kanan Hibari.

Bukan ...

... Ini nyata ...

Hibari mengangguk kecil. Itukah jawabannya ?

"... Kyou .. ya ?" kata Dino setengah tidak percaya dengan reaksi Hibari.

"Kenapa ?" balas Hibari, lalu memalingkan mukanya.

Dino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Grazie," katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu memeluk Hibari dangan erat—sangat erat, seakan-akan Hibari adalah barang yang PALING berharga baginya dan ia SANGAT-TIDAK-INGIN kehilangan barang yang sangat berharga itu. Dino menutup matanya, "Cinta .. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyouya .." bisik Dino lagi.

"... Aku juga .. Dino .." Hibari membalas pelukan Dino. Lalu .. tersenyum ..

Selang beberapa menit, Dino melepaskan pelukannya. Tangan kirinya menyusup ke bawah bantal disampingnya—Mengambil sesuatu disana. Disamping itu ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hibari—berniat untuk mencium Hibari.

Dino mulai menutup matanya—Begitu juga dengan Hibari.

Jarak antara bibir mereka semakin dekat ..

Sampai pada akhirnya Dino dan Hibari benar-benar berciuman—menempelkan bibir mereka.

Hibari merasakan sesuatu menyentuh jari manisnya. Ia ingin sekali melihatnya, tapi Dino selalu saja membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apa yang Dino lakukan kepadanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang masuk ke jarinya. Hmm .. cincin ?

Dino melepaskan pelukannya—dan juga ciumannya dengan Hibari.

Dan sepasang bola mata itu terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di jari manisnya. Baiklah, itu hiperbola namanya. Tidak kaget, hanya sedikit kaget.

Dan benar saja tebakan seorang Hibari Kyouya itu. Cin-cin.

"Aku sudah mengukir namamu disana," kata Dino lengkap dengan cengiran di mukanya.

"Oh," Hibari hanya ber-oh ria sambil menatap cincin dijarinya itu dengan polos.

"Tadinya aku mau mengukir cincin itu dengan nama Kyouya Cavallone lho !" kata Dino lagi dengan semangat.

Hibari mendongak dengan cepat dan kembali men-death glare si Bucking Horse itu. Jujur, ia ingin sekali memukul wajahnya dengan tonfa saat ini juga.

"Kamikorosu, Haneuma !"

"Ahaha, aku kan cuma bercanda, Kyouya .." kata Dino, sweatdrop sambil membuat bentuk 'V' dengan jarinya.

Hibari kembali mendeath-glare Dino.

Dan sang Bucking Horse tetap membalasnya dengan senyum.

-ooo-

1 jam telah berlalu, dan sekarang tepat jam 9 pagi. Dino memakai baju yang biasa ia pakai—bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar yang sudah mendampinginya semalam ini. Ia sudah boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit karena lukanya memang tidak terlalu parah.

Dino berjalan menuju mobilnya, dan terlihat Hibari mengikutinya di belakang—menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Kyouya .."

"Hmm ?"

"Err— aku ada rapat dengan keluarga Ellinior di Italia setelah ini," kata Dino, ragu-ragu.

"Lalu ?"

"Kau mau ikut ?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak," jawabHibari, Tegas.

Dino menghela napas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi .. antar aku sampai bandara ya," katanya sambil mengecup kening Hibari.

"Terserah," jawab Hibari dengan cepat. Dino tersenyum, ia menganggap kata 'terserah' yang di katakan Hibari adalah kata lain dari 'Ya'.

-ooo-

"Jaga dirimu, Kyouya," kata Dino sembari mengecup singkat bibir Hibari.

"Hm," balas Hibari.

Tiba-tiba Hibari memeluk Dino, memang sih, kepergian Dino tentu akan membuat dirinya kesepian. Ia ingin sekali Dino menemaninya sepanjang hari. Tapi kesibukan Dino sebagai boss mafia membuat mereka harus berpisah untuk sesaat.

Dino tersenyumlembut dan membalas pelukan Hibari. Dansekali lagi, mencium bibir HIbari dengan lembut.

"Maaf, Kyouya .." kata Dino sambil mengelus pipi Hibari. Hibari hanya mengenggam tangan Dino yang sekarang ada di pipinya dan mengangguk kecil.

Dino tersenyum lembut, "Ti amo così tanto, mi sarà di nuovo a vedere il tuo viso e gli occhi belli. Tu sei la persona più importante per me," katanya.

Hibari terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru ia dengar, "... Hanya tahu sedikit .."

Dino terkekeh, "Ahaha, mungkin aku harus mengajarimu bahasa Italia lagi setelah aku pulang nanti .. Nah, aku pergi dulu,"

"Hmm,"

"Tunggu aku ya, Aku mencintaimu,"

-ooo-

Hibari menghela napas. Sudah 3 jam setelah kepergian Dino ke Italia dan sudah 2 jam sejak ia berada di Ruang Resepsi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya,dan tentu saja itu sangat melelahkan. Dia menatap handphone-nya, berharap Dino meneleponnya, atau paling tidak mengirim pesan kepadanya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sampai saatnya telepon itu berbunyi, namun bukan berasal dari orang yang dicintainya. Hibari memandang handphone-nya sejenak. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Menghela napas, lalu menekan tombolnya.

"Ada perlu apa, herbivore ?" tanya Hibari tanpa basa-basi.

"... Hi .. bari-san .." suara Tsuna bergetar, membuat Hibari menebak apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang—Menangis. Dan demi apapun, ia sangat tidak suka keadaan ini, membuat perasaannya tidak enak, SANGAT, " ... Dino-san .. kecelakaan pesawat .."

DEGG—

Hibari membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Handphone-nya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari. Hibari terjatuh. Kakinya seperti lumpuh. Otaknya tak mampu berfikir lagi. Tidak, Hibari terlalu shock dengan kabar yang amat sangat buruk ini.

SANGAT BURUK.

SANGAT SHOCK.

Tubuhnya bergetar bukan main. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hibari menangis, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hibari merasa takut. Takut kalau kata-kata Tsuna benar. Takut kalau orang yang dicintainya benar-benar meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya.

"... Dino, ini ... bohong kan ..?"

-ooo-

Hibari membuka selimut putih itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat Dino disana. Matanya yang berwarna coklat keemasan tertutup, Bibirnya yang biasanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya memutih, wajah itu memucat. Sungguh ini pemandangan yang tidak ingin dilihat oleh Hibari.

Air mata itu menetes lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hibari menggenggam tangan Dino erat-erat. Ia teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Ya, pada malam itu—sesudah Dino tertidur, ia juga menatap wajahnya, menggengam tangan yang selama ini menghangatkannya. Dan saat-saat ini benar-benar mirip dengan kejadian tadi malam.

Hibari tersenyum, namun masih dengan wajah amat sangat sedih, "Bangun Dino, ini sudah pagi .." bisiknya ditelinga kanan Dino.

"Dino .. jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu .. Bangun .." katanya lagi sambil mengelus lembut rambut Dino.

Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya bisa diam memandang Hibari dengan tatapan iba, bahkan ada yang menangis. Diantara mereka semua, tentu Hibari lah yang merasa sangat kehilangan. Semua tahu itu.

"Dino ..bangun .." Hibari tetap memanggil namanya, menyuruh Dino untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya. Hibari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Dino. Namun apa daya ? Dino sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Hibari membulatkan matanya ketika tangan itu terjatuh dari genggamannya. Sekarang Hibari sadar kalau Dino benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menggenggam tangannya lagi, menyentuhnya—tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa. Sekarang Hibari sadar kalau Dino tidak akan bisa menatapnya lagi—mata itu sudah tertutup. Sekarang Hibari sadar kalau ia tidak akan bisa melihat senyum itu lagi. Tidak akan.

" ... Dino ..." tangis itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebenarnya Hibari juga tidak ingin menangis seperti ini, Tapi apa ? Dino membuat ia melakukan hal itu, Dino membuat Hibari menangis.

"... Dino .. Dino ..."

Hibari tahu, sebanyak apapun ia memanggil nama itu. Selama apapun ia menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Dino, Ia tidak akan membuka matanya lagi. Ia tidak akan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang lembut itu kepada Hibari.

Kenyataan menyadarkannya kalau Dino .. sudah tidak ada.

_Waktu terasa semakin berlalu_

_Tinggalkan cerita tentang kita_

Hibari menundukkan kepalanya, sesaat ia teringat akan kenangannya bersama Dino.

Semua kenangan dari awal sampai akhir, dari saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya sampai saat ini. Saat ia benar-benar ia kehilangan seorang Dino Cavallone. Ia inagt betulmasa-masa itu. Ia ingat saat Dino untuk pertama kalinya memperkenalkan dirinya, melatihnya. Ia ingat saat-saat sebelum Dino meninggalkannya, saat Dino melamarnya, saat Dino memintanya untuk menunggunya. Ya menunggu. "... Aku akan tetap menunggumu, Dino .. Selalu .."

_Akan tiada lagi kini tawamu_

_Tuk hapuskan semua sepi dihati_

Dan sekarang Hibari sadar kalau tidak akan ada lagi yang tersenyum kepadanya, memanggil namanya dengan suara yang amat sangat ia sukai. Hari-hari Hibari akan kembali sepi, sama seperti sebelum ia bertemu dengan Dino. Bayangkan jika Hibari tidak bertemu dengan Dino, ia tidak akan menangis saat ini, TIDAK AKAN. Tapi ..

" .. Kenapa ...?"

_Ada cerita tentang aku dan dia_

_Dan kita bersama, saat dulu kala_

_Ada cerita tentang masa yang indah_

_Saat kita berduka, saat kita tertawa_

"Grazie, Addio, Ti amo per sempre .. Dino ..." bisik Hibari sambil tersenyum.

-ooo-

Hibari meletakkan bunga yang ada ditangannya diatas tanah. Lalu mengelus nisan yang ada di depannya. Hujan masih membasahi tubuhnya yang sekarang sedang diam memandang makam yang ada di depannya.

Hari ini, tepat 365 sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menyebabkan dunia seorang Hibari Kyouya berubah. Ya, Sejak kepergian orang itu ...

Tiba-tiba Hibari mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, namun Hibari tidak menoleh, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya, menatap makam itu .

"... Kau bisa sakit, Kyouya ..."

O W A R I

A/n : #ngapusairmata maap, saya nyaris nangis bacanya (nyaris ato udah keluar air matanya ?) maap kalo feeling-nya ga dapet, Maaaaaaaaff #sujudsujudgaje. Tapi jujur deh, ngebayanginnya sedih banget saya sampe berbombay ria bacanya.

Sebenernya fficnya belum selesai, masih ada beberapa Chapter lagi, tapi saya akan membuatnya dengan judul yang berbeda .. mungkin ? Tapi (lagi) bakal update agak lama, soalnya sibuk dengan kehidupan sekolah yang UNYU banget itu #kesel #kesel

Oke, RnR please ? :)


End file.
